kiss of memories
by chrolli4life
Summary: this was a short story i wrote for english class last year i got an A on it. something haunts Brendan Brady forever


**Making Brendan the younger one in this story**

A hundred years ago down by the bay near the west end of London on a gloomy dark night the waves crashing hard against the rocks that were against the shore, I; Brendan Brady 27 years of age; a loner, a free willed person. Dark and mysterious so people have called me just by my style; long black leather trench coat and black top hat also by the way I walk with short strives with my head down most of the time. Just like tonight; doing as I always do, go to a show then walk bare feet in the sand with my flip flops dangling from my fingers but this night wasn't just an ordinary night. There was this guy; never seen him before, pale complexion, slim limbs, tall, creepy looking with a full beard. I paused for a second but I freaked out as he was heading my way, I ran but in no time at all he had his hands around my neck his sharp teeth clenched into my flesh, I could feel the warmth of my blood trickling down my neck. I dropped down into the sand my hands buried in it, I tried to crawl on my hands and knees in the sand but as I tried I began to feel weaker and weaker and eventually I fell felt against my chest in the sand.

My eyes slightly ajar when I came to which felt like hours due to the sound of the horn by a nearby Cruise ship. I look up and I see a very handsome man near the docks edge in a black long sleeve shirt with a white vest a black tie and black slacks. I screamed 'help' but my voice was hoarse but somehow the man turned and looked my way. I watched him running towards me and run at my feet. Close up I see that he has cherry red lips and short spike dirty blonde hair. I find his scent intoxicating but it was like never a scent I had recognized before, it was sweet and pure and I knew it was wrong, that it was purely forbidden. I just held my eyes on to him not realizing that he was actually talking to me. His words came clear to me as I brushed the scent of his in the back of my mind.

"Can I help you there young sir"

"I'm…I'm parched, I…I haven't had anything to drink for hours"

"Oh my, your neck, it's covered in blood"

I touched my neck with my left hand and sure enough it was covered in blood. I felt faint at that very moment. I tried to get up from the cool sand but I fell back down.

"Just stay still there young man" said the young man who didn't seem to be much older than I

I didn't know just what to say at that particular moment so I just nodded my head but it felt weird from the bite marks on my neck.

"Are you in any pain?" asked the man

"No, not any more, just feel a bit weak and hungry"

"Well, the sun is about to rise soon so, if you want I'll help you up and I'll take you to your place and help you get settled down"

"That's very kind Mr.?" I asked as I gave her my right arm to help me up

"Oh I'm Steven Hay everyone called me Ste and you are?"

"I'm Brendan Brady,"

When I was able to get safely back on my feet I sat down on a nearby bench and I put my flip flops back on my feet and walked hand in hand with the lovely Steven Hay. We walked passed Cafés and pubs and just kept on walking until we were by my flat.

It was the weirdest thing I was up all night but not the slight bit tired. Steven had told me to relax in my room and he would make me a cup of coffee and while that was getting settled he said he would help clean up the dried blood on my skin. I took my coat off and the blood was down the full length of my shirt, Steven helped me get out of my gray t-shirt and with a washcloth he helped clean off the blood that was covering the right side of my neck and back. He was the sweetest, gentlest person I had ever met. He was so close to me I saw the veins in his neck I could hear his pulse loudly in my ears like drums. I was thirsty for a taste. I shook my head and he looked up from what he was doing.

"You alright" he said sweetly

I don't know what went through my head one minute he's smiling at me and the next I was pulling him by his hair and I kissed him, but I stopped when he screamed.

I looked at his lips and they were bleeding I licked my lips and I tasted his blood but I also noticed I had two sharp teeth.

"Who are you? What are you?" said Steven as his eyes grew wide and he looked frightened.

"I don't know"

Present time, young man of only 27 years of age walking with his flip flops dangling from his finger's walking in the sand facing the dock where ships where rolling in and out. As he thought about memories from his past so many, many years ago in London now here at the Santa Monica Pier all those dark nights all those horror stories, visions of what he had become, wishing he could take it all back. But for just one second a kiss was more than a kiss it was the kiss that started it for him. Where ever he went he had these ghostly images of one Steven Hay following him from shore to shore and still in the mist of the mirage that was appearing before his eyes he still saw him

I, Brendan Brady still that 27 year old sitting in the sand of a different place and time in the same trench coat but now in the need for the taste of blood mostly not all the time like the myths of Vampires prevail. I still love my hot cup of coffee to get me through the day I still love the sun and my silver cross I wear around my neck to remind me of my faith. But since my 100 years of being a hybrid since I was turned by an elder, I've done my research is coming up shortly I must find the one my soul mate. It's just so hard to go about the search since every night and every morning all I do is think about Steven I pass him on the streets I see him by the boats near the shore. It doesn't make sense. He's been gone now for I don't know how long and if that wasn't the case he would just flip out on me like he did when I kissed him. Once I talked to someone that looked like Steven but as I got closer the image of him went poof like smoke drifting in the air. I still can smell his forbidden scent that I know now was his blood and the drums I heard were his pulse rushing in his neck.

Later on I went home and I saw something strange in my house it was an envelope that I had never seen before on the front it said times up. I looked around totally freaked out by the note. I opened it and inside was a folded letter I took it out and opened it and it had 2 words on it which seemed to be written in blood; Steven Hay.

"Steven, are you here? Where are you" I said pacing back and forth.

I waited for something for what I didn't know maybe a sound or a sight making sure I wasn't going crazy.

"Steven, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to harm you so long ago. Really I'm truly sorry for any pain I caused you."

"Why Brendan?" asked a voice somewhere in Brendan's bedroom

"I'm sorry, really I am, I haven't stopped thinking about you since that night so many years ago. Please Steven please just show yourself" I said pacing my room.

"I helped you, tried to help you"

"I know but I was weak I'm not weak anymore. Why now after so many years you come to haunt me"

"It's the hundredth year of your existence when you kissed me and made me your soul mate sharing your blood with mind for a single kiss made me yours forever. I'll be here floating above you forever. Till the day someone kills you and that would be never."


End file.
